


Phoenix Interlude - Tattoo Care

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Remus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Sirius gets a new tattoo and Remus helps him take care of it in his own unique way.





	Phoenix Interlude - Tattoo Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of the lives of Remus and Sirius after Sirius got the tattoo from Harry in Phoenix Rising. Because the tattoo is described so heavily there it is not described here.
> 
> Also this was a gift to the lovely JenCala for finally finishing her Wolfstar BB in one piece.

Sirius yipped as he unthinkingly flopped on the bed, quickly rolling over onto his stomach to avoid further discomfort. “Mooooony, can you put some of that numbing cream Harry sent home with us on my back please?” He whined as he toed his shoes off and let them fall to the floor with a thud. 

Snickering Remus crawled onto the bed next to Sirius and propped himself on his elbow to look down at his husband. “Slight issue Pads, I can’t put anything on your back while you’re still fully dressed.”

“You know the charm, please?” Sirius whimpered, the idea of lifting his arms to unbutton his shirt sounding too painful to bear.

Remus grinned and leaned down to kiss Sirius’ forehead, “only because you asked so nicely and you seem slightly miserable.” He murmured before vanishing the other man's clothes.

As the cool air touched the overheated fresh tattoo Sirius sighed with relief. "Thank you, love, you're amazing."

"Just as long as you agree to return the favor when I get mine done next week." Remus bargained as he twisted open the tube the Sirius had dropped next to him on the bed when he was flopping around. "This may sting a bit at first but it should help from what Harry said."

Sirius nodded then tugged Remus' pillow under his cheek as the first drop of cool cream plopped onto his back. Stinging was putting it mildly but he could take that after the torture that had been getting a tattoo across his spine.

"Alright love?" Remus asked as he carefully rubbed the cream into the sensitive skin. 

Sirius hummed contentedly as the cream seeped into his back and went to work relaxing the muscles. "Feels 'mazing."

Snickering Remus put the top back on the tube of cream and tossed it onto the nightstand before rolling off the bed. "Give me just a second before you move okay? I just want to go wash the cream off my hand, and don't fall asleep okay?"

"I make no promises," Sirius mumbled, already sounding like he was close to dozing off.

Remus shook his head and hurried into the en-suite to wash his hands before returning to the bed and crawling up between Sirius' bare calves, trailing his fingers teasingly along the skin and making the muscles twitch in anticipation. "So, you want to go to sleep is what I'm hearing?"

Suppressing a moan Sirius arched into the touch. "Not gonna sleep when you're setting my nerves on fire."

"Good, stay there and don't move." Remus murmured with a hint of steel lacing through his seductive tone. 

Sirius shivered in anticipation, there was just something about that tone of voice that sent chills of desire racing through him. He knew whatever what coming next would leave him reeling in all the best ways. Before he could wonder any longer about what Remus had planned there was a warm damp pressure against his arse that made him gasp. “Ree, bloody hell.”

“Do you want me to stop? Is it making your back too tense?” Remus asked teasingly, his breath ghosting across the skin he had just moistened with his tongue.

Groaning Sirius arched back towards Remus, “Merlin no I don’t want you to stop.”

“Good, I didn’t actually plan on it.” Remus growled before diving forward and pressing his tongue against the tight ring until it just barely pushed inside. As Sirius bucked under him trying to get more of the sensation Remus draped an arm over his husband's hips, easily pinning him to the bed with the strength that being a werewolf gave him. 

When Sirius realized he couldn’t move anymore because his husband had him trapped against the bed he couldn’t hold back the needy whine that slipped past his lips which only seemed to spur Remus on as the other man set about ravaging Sirius’ hole with a pointed tongue.  

Remus smirked at the desperate noises Sirius was making under his attention, he loved that even after nearly three decades together there was still this fire between them. Pulling back just enough to get his hand that wasn’t holding Sirius’ hips down under him he slid a finger into the loose muscles and crooked it just so, drawing a loud cry out of Sirius’ mouth.

“Moony… for the love of all that is holy…  _ fuck me _ !” Sirius exclaimed breathlessly as stars exploded behind his eyes.

“Oh, I plan on it.” Remus purred as he shifted so he was kneeling between Sirius’ thighs and lined himself up to fuck the other man. “Tell me if your tattoo hurts love,” and then, without any further warning, Remus sheathed himself to the hilt in Sirius’ ass before draping himself carefully across his back.

Between the pressure on his tattoo and the feeling of Remus buried inside him Sirius already felt like he was going to cum and his prick hadn’t even been touched yet. “Remus…  _ fuck _ … I’m not gonna last long…” 

Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius’ hair and tugged his head back slightly so he could nibble gently at the other man’s neck. “Don’t hold back,” he murmured between kisses. “I want to feel you cum without me ever touching your prick,” each word was punctuated by a shallow thrust right into his prostate. “I want to remind you who your orgasms belong to,” he growled before sinking his teeth into the spot where Sirius’ neck met his shoulder.

Every word Remus had spoken, every move his body had made, had pushed Sirius that much closer to the edge. When he felt teeth sink into his skin right where Remus had claimed him as his mate the first time all those years ago he lost it, his fingers scrabbling for purchase in the blanket as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

When he felt Sirius clamp down around him Remus groaned loudly and sped up his thrusts, fucking him through his orgasm to draw it out. As he felt Sirius’ orgasm wane he gave one last hard thrust and let his own orgasm overtake him. 

“Hey Moony,” Sirius finally spoke a few moments later after the room had stopped spinning and his muscles had stopped twitching. “I love feeling you inside me but you’re starting to hurt the tattoo.”

Remus laughed and rolled off of Sirius before mumbling a cleaning charm on them both. “I suppose it wouldn't be a good thing if we caused issues with the healing on the tattoo Harry put so much work into.”

“No, probably not.” Sirius agreed with a laugh as he rolled onto his side to snuggle into Remus’ chest. “Thank you for taking care of me Moony,”  he yawned, already close to dozing off.

“And time Padfoot, now get some sleep. It’s been a long day and you didn’t sleep much last night.” Remus chided softly, placing a gentle kiss on Sirius’ hair.

Sirius nodded and snuggled closer, “love you, Remus.”

“Love you too Sirius, to the moon and back,” Remus replied before letting sleep claim him.


End file.
